Un amour secret plus que compliqué
by littlesitter
Summary: Brittana sont en dernière année et vienne de se mettre ensemble, cette année s'annonçait la meilleur de toute mais un élément va perturber nos deux lycéennes dans leur présent et surtout leur avenir car accidentellement l'une d'elle tombe enceinte.
1. Chapter 1

_Et voila une nouvelle fiction mais sur glee cette fois, je ne sais pas se que sa va donner alors laissser moi des commentaires si vous voulez la suite_

* * *

Santana était en cours d'espagnol. L'hispanique trouvait ce cours inutile, elle sous-estimait que le niveau était trop faible et prétendait même parler mieux que leur professeur. La seul raison pour laquelle elle aimait ce cours était que sa voisine de table n'était d'autre que Brittany Pierce, sa petite amie, secrète bien évidement. Santana profitait du faite qu'elle était tout au fond de la salle de classe pour caresser tendrement la cuisse de Brittany.

Brittany : Tu sais si tu me caresse, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer et j'aurais encore une mauvaise note.

Santana murmura sensuellement : Je te donnerai des cours particuliers.

Brittany : Hum j'ai hâte.

Les deux cheerios rirent discrètement. A ce moment Quinn se retourna pour voir ce qui faisait rire ses amies, Santana retira brusquement sa main et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quinn trouva cela étrange mais ce retourna vers le professeur.

Santana : On a eu chaud là.

La sonnerie retentit.

Le lendemain Brittany arriva au lycée en avance, elle décida de prendre ses affaires dans son casier. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Brittany : Allo !

Santana : Salut Britt…

Brittany : Tu vas bien tu as une drôle de voix ?

Santana : Euh oui ça va, je me sens pas bien c'est tout. Je ne viens pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Brittany déçût : Ah !

Santana : Brittany, il faut qu'on parle, aujourd'hui, au Bretsick.

Brittany : Tu vas me quitter ?

Santana rigola nerveusement : Non ! Ca va plutôt être toi murmura-t-elle.

Brittany : De quoi ?

Santana : Laisse tomber. Je viens te chercher à 19h.

Brittany : Ok.

Santana : A tout à l'heure. Brittany ?

Brittany : Oui ?

Santana : Je t'aime

Brittany : moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. A tout à l'heure.

Elles raccrochèrent. Quinn avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Brittany et décida d'en savoir un peu plus sur la nouvelle conquête de Brittany.

Quinn : C'était qui ?

Brittany sursautant : Hein ? Qui ? Ah, le téléphone, personne

Quinn : Ta un nouveau mec.

Brittany sèchement : Non.

Quinn : C'était Santana ? Je vous ai vu en espagnol ! Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Brittany : C'est ma meilleure amie !

Quinn : Tu sais-tu peux tout me dire à moi.

Brittany : Non, je ne peux pas. Elle partit.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Santana était venu chercher Brittany pour aller au restaurant. Pendant le trajet ce fut le silence. L'une se préparait à ce qu'elle allait dire à sa petite amie alors que l'autre se demandai si toutes les licornes avait des ailes ou si il n'y avait que les licornes les plus belles qui pouvait en avoir.

Une fois servit dans le restaurant, Santana décida de se lancer

Santana : Brittany, si je te suis invité ici c'est que je dois te parler.

Brittany : Oh non, c'est déjà le moment où tu vas me quitter ?

Santana : je ne veux pas te quitter, mais toi tu vas probablement le faire après.

Brittany : Bon dis-moi ce que tu as fait tu commences à me faire peur.

Santana prit les mains de Brittany et commença à pleurer.

Brittany : C'est si grave que ça ?

Santana : Je… Je suis enceinte. Elle éclata en sanglot.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste mon nouveau chapitre avant de partir en vacances même si je ne suis pas très convaincu de sa qualité mais bon je vous laisse et vous dis bonne lectures chères lecteurs.

Junkie-Coffee : merci de ton commentaire et la raison pour laquelle elle a dit je t'aime aussi tôt c'est que Brittany est convaincu qu'elle va la plaqué alors que Santana a peur du contraire elle veux la rassurer et lui dire qu'il faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète sur sa car elle l'aime.

lovesong45 : Et oui moi aussi au début et puis j'ai voulus que sa soit original à la fin alors j"ai tenté.

FictionCalzona et Ninoubrittana : Merci de votre commentaire.

* * *

Brittany décida de prendre Santana dans ses bras une fois calmer Brittany ouvrit le dialogue.

Brittany triste : Est-ce que tu m'as trompé ?

Santana : NON !

Brittany : Je suis presque sûr qu'on ne peut pas faire d'enfants avec deux filles.

Santana : Euh non, il n'est pas de toi c'était juste avant toi.

Brittany : Avec qui ?

Santana pleurant : Puck. Je suis tellement désolé Britt.

Brittany resserrant son étreinte : Je sais mon cœur, je sais.

Quinn : Ha ! Je le savais, vous êtes ensemble !

Santana : Non, arrête de t'imaginer des films, comment moi je pourrai sortir avec Britt.

Brittany détruite : Alors tu as autant honte de moi ?

Santana : Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Brittany : Mais tu la dit. Je croix je vais partir pour réfléchir et parler à Lord Tubbington.

Santana se remit à pleurer : Attends Brittany je t'en supplie pardonne moi.

Brittany : ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, on se voit demain.

Santana s'effondrant : Brittany…

Quinn : Sur ce coup ta foirer en fait il n'y a pas que sur cette fois mais bon…

Santana se releva : Fabray, ta gueule ! C'est pas le moment.

Quinn : Pauvre Brittany avec toi elle doit se sentir comme une moins que rien. Elle est stupide de sortir avec toi.

Santana attrapa Quinn par la gorge et la souleva : Tu traites encore une fois Brittany de stupide et je te TUE.

Quinn n'arrivai plus à respirer mais elle réussit à donné un coup à Santana ce qui la fit lâcher la blonde.

Elles se bâtèrent jusqu'à ce que le gérant du restaurant les fasse éjecter.

Une fois à la rue et sous la pluie les deux filles s'assirent sur une marche à l'abri de l'eau.

Quinn : Bon tu m'explique ?

Santana : Quoi ?

Quinn : M'expliquer pourquoi tu étais en pleur tout à l'heure, m'expliquer ce que Brittany doit encaisser, pourquoi tu es sensible et irritante, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des saut d'humeur et aussi pourquoi ce matin tu n'étais pas en cours. Tu étais malade ? OH MY GOD ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Non c'est impossible tu es avec Britt…

Santana regarda son amie et hocha la tête en pleurant.

Quinn : Oh Santana. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

Santana se laissa aller dans les bras de Quinn.

Quinn gentiment : Tu l'as trompé ?

Santana : Non c'était avant.

Quinn : C'est David ?

Santana : Non, il est homosexuel c'était qu'une couverture.

Quinn : Alors il est de qui ?

Santana : Puck.

Quinn : Quoi encore ? Il faut qu'il arrête lui. Et tu as réfléchis de ce que tu allais faire ?

Santana : Je ne veux pas le dire tout de suite à Puck et je ne veux surtout pas avorter maintenant faut voir si je le garde ou ...

Quinn : Ou alors tu l'abandonne comme j'ai fait avec Beth mais cette décision se prend pas à la légère. Il faut bien réfléchir et même demander conseille à tes proches.

Santana : Personne ne sait que je suis avec Britt quand le lycée va être au courant je vais être la risée du bahut. Imagine la lesbienne enceinte.

Quinn : C'est vrai que d'être enceinte c'est compliqué alors en plus si ta une petite copine ça va être dur mais nous le glee club on sera tous avec toi et moi je serai là tu peu compter sur moi je t'aiderai si besoin.

Santana :Et mes parents, ils vont me renier déjà j'avais peur de leur dire que j'étais homosexuelle mais la si je dois en plus leur dire que je suis enceinte ils vont me tuer.

Quinn : Avec de la chance, ils seront compréhensibles.

Santana : Il faut que je parle à Brittany, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je vais faire mon coming out. Je suis prête à tout pour la récupérer.

Quinn : Quand ?

Santana : Demain au glee club.

Quinn : Tu es sur de toi?

Santana : Oui !

Quinn : Alors je te soutiendrais.

Santana : Merci Quinn, tu es une vrai amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous publie cette suite tres tardive je suis déssolé et c'est pour cela qu'il est assez long, alors j'espere que mon chapitre va vous plaire. Sur ce bonne lecture.'_

* * *

Le lendemain Santana alla en cours d'un pas décisifs. Arrivée aux casiers, elle aperçut Brittany, elle se dirigea timidement vers sa petite-amie.

Santana : Coucou Brittany.

Brittany : Bonjours Santana.

Santana : Tu sais, je m'en veux terriblement de ce que j'ai dis hier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me rends compte que j'ai réagis comme une idiote, je vais devoirs faire fasse a des décisions d'adulte alors je dois réagir comme telle et c'est pour ça que je vais te prouver que j'ai un cœur et si tu veux encore de moi, si tu m'aime encore malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou ne pas dire, on se posera et réfléchira ensemble de ce que l'on fera.

Elle partit avant même que Brittany puisse répondre.

Brittany surprise acquiesça puis repris ses esprits et se dirigea vers la salle de musique pour le glee club. Lorsqu'elle entra elle vit tous les élèves assis à l'exception de Santana qui se trouvait debout au côté de Mr Schuster. Les membres du glee club attendaient impatiemment que Santana prenne la parole. Une fois Brittany assise Mr Schuster prit la parole.

Mr Schuster : Aujourd'hui Quinn devait nous faire son interprétation mais ce matin Quinn et Santana sont venus me demander si Santana pouvait chanter exceptionnellement à la place de Quinn pour nous faire une annonce. Bien évidemment j'ai accepté donc Santana c'est à toi.

Santana : Merci Mr Schuster. Je vais vous interpréter Songbird.

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

Pendant la chanson, Santana ne lâcha pas du regard la belle Brittany. À l'exception de Puck, tout le monde avait compris que la chanson d'amour pour brittany était une façon à Santana de faire son coming-out. A la fin de la chanson, Brittany sauta dans les bras de Santana, tous souriaient et applaudissaient sauf Artie qui n'aimait pas du tout que son ex petite-amie sorte avec Satan et Puck qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

Puck : Attends pourquoi elle lui à chanter ça ?

Quinn : Tu le fait exprès Puckerman ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est le raton laveur que ta sur la tête qui t'empêche de réfléchir ? S'adressant à Santana, je peux prendre ta réplique ?

Santana : Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Rachel : Enfin Puck, c'est une déclaration d'amour.

Kurt : C'est tellement romantique de faire son coming-out comme ça !

Mercedes se leva et prit Santana dans les bras : Félicitation ma grande !

Puck venant de comprendre : Vous êtes Gouine ?

Tout le monde le regarda choqué.

Puck : Bah quoi ?

Santana s'approchant de Puck : Gouine, Lesbienne, Brouteuse, Homosexuelle, Gay ou tout ce que tu veux et je suis fière de l'être.

Puck : Attends mais tu as couché avec moi, il y a 3 semaine je ne comprends pas. Tu es devenu Lesbienne d'un coup ?

Brittany perdu son sourire instantanément et parti en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Santana : Brittany ! Attends !

Elle courra pour la rattraper.

Quinn : Abruti, Tu es content.

Puck : Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle l'a trompé je ne savais même pas quelle aimait les filles.

Quinn : Elle la pas trompé, c'est juste de parler de ça, ça fait mal à Brittany.

Mr Schuster : Puck ai plus de tact la prochaine fois.

Puck se levant : Je vais aller m'excuser.

Rachel : Tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait déjà assez ?

Quinn : Non, Rachel à raison, laisse les seuls, elles ont besoin de parler.

Mr Schuster : Oui les filles ont raison, Puck. Il faut les laisser.

Kurt : Et pour une fois que Quinn et Rachel sont d'accord sur un même sujet, il faut en profiter.

Quinn : Ce n'est pas vrai, on est d'accord sur plein de chose avec Rachel.

Mercedes : Mais oui bien sûr…

Finn : Vous vous détester, regardes les choses en face.

Quinn sèchement : Toi on ne t'a pas sonné le Yéti. Elle partit.

Du son coté, Santana venait de rattraper Brittany. Cette dernière se laissa glisser contre le mur et commençait à pleurer. Santana s'assit près d'elle enlaça légèrement Brittany pour ne pas la forcer. Au contact des bras de Santana, Brittany se blottit contre Santana qui prit ce geste pour une permission resserra l'étreinte.

Brittany : Je suis désolé Santana, ce qu'a dit Puck m'a rappelé que tu étais enceinte et j'ai craqué.

Santana : C'est normal, c'est compliqué.

Brittany : Oui, et ça me perturbe car je peux rien contrôle mais je t'aime alors il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as prévu.

Santana : Je refuse d'avorter, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'élever seul, car je suis sûr que mes parents ne me renieront.

Brittany : Tu n'es pas seul, je serai toujours là, quelques soit la décision que tu prendras, on y arrivera ensemble.

Santana : Tu es si parfaite. Mais tu sais c'est une lourde décision tu es sur de vouloir la prendre si vite ?

Brittany : J'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi et m'a décision et prise.

Santana : Alors on le fera ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Santana et Brittany avait donné RDV à Puck pour lui parler. Puck arriva avec 20 min de retard.

Puck : Salut les filles ! Désolé d'être en retard, je finissais de nettoyer une piscine. Avant que vous me disiez ce que vous avez à dire, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas voulu te vexé Brittany, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas pensé que mes paroles pourrais te blesser. Je comprends ta réaction moi non plus je n'aimerai pas qu'on me rappelle qu'on ait couché avec ma copine, alors voilà, je suis désolé.

Santana : Puck, je suis enceinte … de toi.

Puck choqué : Quoi ?

Santana : Depuis 3 semaines.

Puck : Merde ! Encore une fois ! Je suis MAUDIT ! C'est pas possible ça.

Brittany froidement : Si t'arrêterais de baiser à la chaine sans te protéger, ça t'arriverai moins.

Santana : Britt …

Brittany : Désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchante, c'est sorti tout seul.

Puck : Non, ne t'excuses pas. Tu as raison, je suis con. J'aurai du retenir la leçon avec Beth mais non, je continu dans mes conneries. Une fois ne m'a pas suffi, il fallait que je le fasse une seconde fois. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et tu as prévu de l'abandonner comme Quinn ou …

Santana : Après une longue réflexion et discussion, Brittany et moi avions décidé de l'élever ensemble enfin si on y arrive.

Brittany prenant la main de Santana : On y arrivera.

Santana : On ne te demande rien, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. A toi de voir si tu veux faire partie de sa vie ou non et si oui si tu veux comme un ami de la famille, un oncle ou un père. Réfléchit bien mais sache qu'il a deux mères qui l'aiment énormément.

Puck : Oui, il faut que je réfléchisse

Santana : Je comprends on te laisse le temps.

Puck s'apprêtant à partir : Ah oui, j'allais oublier…

Brittany : Oui ?

Puck : Je suis sûr que vous serez d'excellentes mères.

Santana : Merci Puck.

Une semaine s'était écoulé. Brittany avait été engagée par son école de danse pour donner des cours de dance aux enfants après le lycée. Santana, elle, faisait du baby-sitting les week-ends et certains soirs pendants la semaine. Les parents de Brittany avait appris rapidement la nature de la relation leur fille et Santana. Ils étaient très heureux pour elles. Santana avait décidé d'annoncer son couple à ses parents ce jour.

Santana était debout face à ses parents qui étaient assis sur le sofa.

Mirabel : Tu t'es fait renvoyer, c'est ça ?

Santana : Non ! _Après un moment d'attente elle se lança_ …Je suis tombée amoureuse. Et cette personne est formidable, ça fait 1 mois qu'on est ensemble et je ne pouvais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps.

Juan : c'est tout ? Tu sors avec un garçon ! Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que s'était grave.

Santana : Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai peur que vous n'acceptiez pas cette personne car elle n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui tu voudrais que je sorte.

Juan : Il est asiatique ?

Santana : Non ce n'est pas ça.

Mirabel : Alors c'est quoi ?

Santana pris une grande inspiration : Je sors avec Brittany.

Mirabel : Comment ça ?

Santana : Brittany est ma petite amie.

Il eut un grand silence.

Santana : Dites quelques choses. Papa ?

Juan : Tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est hors nature.

Santana : Je l'aime, je suis heureuse avec elle. Elle me fait sentir moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher qui je suis devant elle.

Juan élevant la voix : Non, non et non. C'est impossible je refuse. Tu es une Lopez conduit toi comme tel. Reviens à la réalité.

Santana : Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est ça la réalité, je suis comme ça depuis toujours. Je ne veux plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Juan : Vas t'en !

Santana les larmes aux yeux : Quoi ? Non ne fait pas ça ? Je t'en supplie, je suis toujours ta fille je suis la même.

Juan furieux : Non ! Tu ne l'es plus. Dégage de ma maison, tu as dix minutes pour prendre tes affaires et te barrer. Je ne veux pas de Gouine dans ma maison et encore moins comme fille.

10 minutes après, elle se retrouva dans la rue. Elle décida d'aller chez la seule personne qui pouvait la consoler.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison des Pierce. La mère de Brittany ouvrât la porte et découvrit Santana en pleure, grelottant par le froid d'hiver, son maquillage ravagé par les larmes. Elle l'a fit rapidement rentrer et attrapa les 2 gros sacs quel avait en main.

Barbara : Brittany, descends !

Brittany voyant sa petite-amie : Oh mon Dieu ! San, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Elle l'enlaça et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Elles s'assirent sur le lit. Brittany la prit dans ses bras. Santana éclata en sanglot dès qu'elle sentit le contact de sa belle. Une fois calmer, Santana commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était la première fois que Barbara voyait Santana dans un tel état. Elle décida de leur préparer un chocolat. Elle monta pour leur apporter. Elle s'apprêta à frapper la porte déjà entrouverte quand elle entendit un bout de leur conversation.

Brittany : Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

Santana : Tu ne comprends pas. Il mon virée de la maison parce que je suis gay, imagine la réaction qu'ils auront quand je leur dirai que j'ai couché avec un homme avant de me mettre avec toi et que je suis tombé enceinte.

Brittany : On va y arriver, ma puce je te le promets.

Santana : Comment j'ai même plus de toit.

Brittany : Reste à la maison pour l'instant je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas mes parents.

Santana : Mais après…

Brittany : On verra sa plus tard, chaque choses en son temps.

Barbara fit demi-tour choqué et descendit au rez-de-chaussée rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana et Brittany descendirent dans le séjour. Les parents à Brittany étaient assis sur le sofa.

Brittany : Maman, Papa. Santana vient d'annoncer à ses parents qu'on est ensemble et ils l'ont viré de chez elle. Elle n'a plus nulle part où aller. Est-ce qu'elle peut rester provisoirement ici le temps qu'on trouve une solution ?

Barbara : J'ai une question à poser avant ?

Brittany : Laquelle ?

Barbara : Es-tu enceinte, Santana ?

Santana lança un regard de détresse à Brittany, puis répondit honnêtement en baissant la tête : Oui.

Barbara, d'un ton neutre : Bien.

Santana s'adressant à Brittany : Je vais appeler Quinn, pour voir si elle peut m'héberger pendant quelques jours, sinon j'irai à l'hôtel avec les économies du babysitting. Je suis désolé Mr et Mme Pierce. Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir.

Barbara : Attends Santana, je n'ai pas donné ma réponse.

Santana et Brittany se stoppèrent et fixèrent Barbara dans les yeux.

Brittany : Ce n'est pas « Non » ta réponse ?

Barbara : Quand je suis montée pour vous apporter du Chocolat, j'ai entendu votre conversation, et si je t'ai demandé cela Santana, c'était pour voir si tu aller me répondre honnêtement. Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Tu es la petite-amie de notre fille et ça à l'aire sérieux entre vous donc, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu es la bienvenue.

Brittany sautant au coup de ses parents : Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde.

Santana : Oh merci beaucoup Mr et Mme Pierce, je ne vous dérangerais pas, vous ne me remarquerai même pas. Je sais me faire très discrète, voir invisible quand il le faut.

Brittany : Trop bien ! Ma petite-amie à le pouvoir de l'invisibilité.

Tout le monde regarda Brittany étrangement, mais revinrent vite à leur conversation en ignorant sa remarque. Ils avaient l'habitude de ses phrases abracadabrantesques.

Barbara : Surtout pas ! Tu es ici chez toi. Reste toi-même et appelle-moi Barbara. Bon je suppose que vous gardez le bébé.

Brittany : Comment tu le sais ?

Barbara : Par déduction, tu travailles après les cours à l'école de dance, apparemment Santana fait du babysitting et Santana n'a pas avorté.

Brittany : Tu es trop forte ? Toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs magiques ?

Barbara : Non Britt, je n'en ai pas. Ah oui, les filles si vous avez des questions ou des doutes ou n'importes quoi, vous me le dites. Santana, tu n'hésites pas s'il y a le moindre souci avec le bébé, tu viens me voir. Tu as été voir un gynécologue ?

Santana paniquant : Non pas encore, il faut le faire maintenant, je ne savais pas. On m'avait dit au 3ème mois. Je n'étais pas au courant. Ce n'est pas grave au moins si je n'y suis pas y aller

Barbara : Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut te calmer. Ce n'est pas bon le stresse pour le bébé. Il y a une échographie 3ème mois, c'est vrai, mais on peut aussi le faire maintenant, pour nous assurer qu'il va bien. Je m'en charge, je te prends un rendez-vous, j'ai un très bon gynécologue.

Santana : Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Barbara : C'est normal tu fais partit de la famille maintenant.

Barbara prit Santana dans les bras.

2 semaines avaient passé. Santana était toujours chez la famille de Brittany et formaient une belle famille. Barbara s'occupait de tout pour que la grossesse se passe bien. Elle traitait Santana comme sa propre fille. Le bébé se portait à merveille. Santana n'avait toujours pas parlé à ses parents.

Brittany : Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu aille voir tes parents ?

Santana : Non !

Brittany : Sanny, ça se trouve tes parents attendent juste ta visite. Et si tu vas les voir tout pourrait s'arranger.

Santana : Mouai, je n'y crois pas trop là.

Brittany : Si ne te le fais pas tu vas t'en vouloir.

Santana : Ok tu as gagné, j'y vais mais à une condition.

Brittany : Quoi ?

Santana : Tu viens avec moi.

Brittany : Mais San, ils me détestent.

Santana : Ça tombe bien moi aussi. On sera deux comme ça.

Brittany : Ok je t'accompagne.

Santana gara sa voiture dans l'allée.

Santana : Il n'y a pas leur voiture, ils ne sont pas là. On peut s'en aller.

Brittany : Non ! Elles sont peut-être dans le garage.

Santana : Les deux ? Ça m'étonnerai ma mère ne rentre jamais la voiture et quand il parte ils prennent celle de mon père.

Brittany : Rentrons, on en aura le cœur net.

Santana frappa à la porte, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Santana : Tu vois, il n'y a personne.

Brittany tourna la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit.

Santana : C'est étrange, ils ne laissent jamais la porte ouverte.

Elles rentrèrent, la maison était silencieuse, trop silencieuse.

Santana : MAMAN ! PAPA ! VOUS ETES LA ?

Brittany : Personne.

Santana se dirigea directement vers le garage.

Santana : BRITT, il y a aucune voiture ici.

Elle revint dans le salon et remarqua l'absence de certains objets.

Santana : Attends, ils sont passés où les photos de papa et maman, les trophées de papa, le coussin de abuela et les CD de maman ?

Brittany : Ils se sont peut être fait cambriolé.

Santana : Cambriolé ? Et pourquoi ils auraient volés que les objets les plus précieux pour mes parents. Oh non !

Elle monta à l'étage en montant les marches 4 par 4. Elle redescendît les larmes aux yeux.

Santana anéantie : Brittany, ils sont partit il n'y a plus leur affaire. Ils sont définitivement partit. Ils m'ont abandonné.

Brittany : Ils sont probablement partit en vacances.

Santana : J'ai trouvé ce mot sur mon lit.

Brittany : Il dit quoi ?

Santana : Je n'ose pas le lire. Tu peux … ?

Brittany prit le mot et le lit à haute voix.

_Santana,_

_Je t'écris se mot difficilement, si tu as trouvé le mot, tu as du déjà remarquer que plus aucune de nos affaires personnelles sont là. Ton père et moi-même sommes partit prendre un nouveau départ. Ton père ne supportait plus cette situation. Nous te laissons la maison, elle ne nous servira plus à rien, nous n'en voulons plus faisant ce que tu veux. Les clés sont dans la commode du salon. Nous sommes désolé, j'espère que tu seras heureuse et que tu réussiras ta vie. _

_Adieux, sache que nous t'avons aimé._

_Maribel_

Santana éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Brittany.

* * *

Salut tout le monde je vous publie se chapitre qui est peut être l'avant derniers, je pense je ne sais pas si je continue ou pas enfin voila.

A vos reviews, déchaîner vous. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

8 ans s'étaient écoulés. Après avoir découvert l'abandon ses parents, Santana, prit la décision d'emménagé dans la maison des Lopez avec Brittany. Après un travail acharné et beaucoup de volonté, Santana eu son diplôme malgré sa grossesse. Quand à Brittany, son faible niveau ne lui permit pas d'obtenir le sien mais grâce à ses compétence de dance et à la réussite de l'enseignement de la dance pour les enfants, elle fut engagée comme professeur de dance à temps plein. 1 mois après la remise des diplômes, Santana accoucha d'une petite Sonia Barbara Q. Lopez. Plus tard Santana et Brittany fondèrent une petite école de dance. Santana s'occupait de la gestion et Brittany de la dance. Très vite l'école devint réputée et finit par devenir « L'académie de dance Brittana » la plus prestigieuse école de l'état d'Ohio. Elle s'installera également dans le Top 3 des meilleures écoles d'art des Etats- Unis. Grace au soutient de Barbara Pierce, Quinn Fabray et de tout leur amis, les deux femmes réussirent à surmonter tous les épreuves.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison des Lopez-Pierce.

Santana : Sonia vas ouvrir s'il te plaît, ça doit être Papi et Mamie. Ils sont drôlement en avance il n'est que 10h.

La petite fille acquiesça et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle regarda et referma la porte. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise et reprit son dessin.

Santana : Ils sont ou papi et mamie ?

Sonia : Ce n'était pas eux.

Santana : Qui était-ce alors ?

Sonia : Un monsieur et une dame avec un air un peu débile. Ils étaient bizarres, ils faisaient presque peur alors je leur ai refermé la porte.

Santana : Sonia !

Sonia : Quoi ?

Santana : Ne parle pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois et ça ne se fait pas de claquer la porte au nez des gens à part si c'est tonton Finn, tu le sais pourtant. Cela peut être quelqu'un d'important.

Sonia : Pardon Mama. Je le ferais plus.

Santana : C'est bien mi hija, elle lui fit un câlin. Bon allons voir qui à sonner.

Santana alla ouvrir la porte accompagné de sa fille. Dès qu'elle identifia les personnes, elle claqua brusquement la porte. Et se laissa glisser contre la porte choqué.

Sonia : Mamá ?

Santana déboussolé : Euh … Oui Sonia ?

Sonia imitant sa mère : Ça ne se fait pas de claquer la porte au nez des gens à part si c'est tonton Finn.

Santana, en levant la voix : C'est pas le moment Sonia !

Femme timidement à travers la porte : Santana ?

Santana se releva, inspira un grand coup et rouvrit la porte.

Santana froidement : Que faite vous ici ?

Femme : Bonjours Santana.

Santana amertument : Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Lopez . Froidement. Que faite vous ici ?

Sonia : C'est qui ?

Santana : Personne d'IMPORTANT, vas jouer dans ta chambre en attendant que je fasse partir ces gens.

Maribel : Ecoute Santana…

Santana furieuse : Non je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter ni maintenant ni jamais.

Maribel : Il faut qu'on parle au moins pour qu'on s'excuse ? Peut-on rentrer et s'expliquer simplement, comme des gens civilisé ?

Santana : On n'est pas des gens civilisé, et tu ne rentreras pas chez moi. JAMAIS !

Juan : C'était quand même notre maison avant !

Santana : Tu veux récupérer la maison c'est cela ok je te la laisse j'en veux plus. SONIA viens là ! On s'en va tout de suite.

Juan la retenant par le bras : Santana s'il te plaît, parlons. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Santana choqué L'enfant ? S'adressant à Sonia qui commençait à se diriger vers sa mère Retourne dans ta chambre ma puce.

La petite fille fit demi-tour en soupirant.

Santana : Vous voulez parler ? Très bien. Parlons ! Vous m'avez abandonné, vous êtes partis sans vous retourner alors que j'avais que 16 ans et tout cela pour une différence sur mes préférences sexuelles. Vous vous êtes enfuis alors que j'avais besoin de vous je n'ai même pas pu vous dire que j'étais enceinte mais vu comment vous avez réagis pour Britt et moi, je n'imagine même pas votre réaction si je vous annoncé que j'étais tombé accidentellement enceinte juste avant de me mettre avec Brittany. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents vous m'avais juste donné la vie mais sinon vous n'êtes pas des parent parce que sinon vous m'auriez accepté et aimer comme je suis et m'épaulé dans les durs moments comme la fait la mère de Brittany à votre place. J'ai honte de vous, je n'arrive même pas à vous regarder en facesans avoir de haut le cœur. Et je souhaite à mes enfants et à leurs enfants de ne jamais connaitre des gens comme vous et jamais je ne les traiterai de la sorte car moi j'aime ma fille.

Maribel, choqué : C…C'est T…Ta Ffille ?

Santana : Ma fille et celle de Brittany. Et oui malheureusement pour vous je suis toujours avec elle et ça se passe très bien. Dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Juan : Non je trouve ça bien que tu es toujours avec la même personne et que tu sois épanouie.

Santana : Permet moi d'en douter.

Juan : Enfin bon tout ça pour te dire que i ans on s'est mal comporter…

Santana : C'est peu dire…

Juan : Et qu'on tenait à te présenter nos sincère excuses. On s'est rendu compte que l'on avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute notre vie.

Santana : Au bout de 8 ans ! On peut dire que ça monte pas facile au cerveau pour vous deux.

Maribel : Je sais que ça va être dur de nous pardonner…

Santana : Ça ne va pas être dur mais IMPOSSIBLE. Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai. Lâcheurs !

Maribel : Mais sache que nous t'attendrons si il y a une infime possibilité que tu nous reparle un jour nous la prendrons. On sera patient et si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit demander le nous.

Santana : Je me suis débrouillé pendant toutes c'est année. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous jusqu'à la et ça va pas changer. Rentrez chez vous ! Faite ce que vous faite le mieux FUIR ! Barrez-vous de ma maison, de ma ville, de ma vie. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. On ne veut pas de monstre ici, Britt va avoir peur elle n'aime pas les monstre. N'espérer rien de moi.

Maribel : Nous allons te laisser alors, j'espère te revoir.

Santana : Ecoute moi bien, le seul endroit où on se reverra ça sera en enfer. Adieux !

Brittany arriva en trombe dans la maison. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'état de la maison. Un vrai carnage. Puis se dirigea le saloon ou la petite fille lui sauta au coup.

Sonia : Maman !

Brittany : Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ma puce. Elle est où ?

Sonia : Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre.

Brittany : Merci mon cœur.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Elle ouvrât doucement la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Santana était sur le lit, recreviller sur elle-même. On pouvait entendre les sanglots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Brittany vint la rejoindre sur le lit et passa tendrement sa main sur le dos de sa belle. Brittany eu à peine le temps de poser la main que Santana reconnu Brittany par sa tendresse, sa douceur, son odeur et qu'elle se précipita sur elle dans une étreinte désespéré.

Santana dans un sanglot : Britt…

Brittany d'une voix rassurante : Chut … Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Laisse toi aller.

Santana se laissa aller dans les douces caresses de sa compagne. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les pleure de Santana avait cessé et purent enfin entamé la conversation.

Santana : Comment se fait-il que tu es là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

Brittany calmement : Une petite fille nommé Sonia m'a appelé inquiète en me disant que sa mère était en train de casser tous les meubles de la maison. Alors après avoir prévenu mes parents qu'ont annulait le déjeuner, je suis venu au plus vite été retrouvé.

Santana grimaçât : Désolé

Brittany : Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ta mise dans cette état.

Santana : Euh… Mes parents sont venus ce matin.

Brittany se figea comprenant immédiatement la réaction de Santana par rapport à ses meubles. Puis elle demanda hésitante: P-Pourquoi ?

Santana rit nerveusement : S'excuser ! Ne trouve pas cela comique toi ? S'excuser au bout de 8 ans d'absence.

Brittany : Tu pourrais leur donner une chance, ils ont peut-être changé.

Santana : Tu plaisante j'espère ? En voyant l'aire sérieux de Brittany elle surencherissat. Ils m'ont abandonné, parce que j'étais avec TOI ! Tu dois être de mon côté et les détester avec moi. Pas le leur. Ils m'ont fait mal et m'ont détruit.

Brittany : Je ne suis pas de leur côté. Je dis juste qu'il regrette peut être vraiment leur geste.

Santana : Bah t'en mieux. Qu'ils meurent avec sa sur la conscience Ha !

Brittany : Et puis tu le sais c'est dur, pour moi, de détester quelqu'un.

Santana d'un air agacé : Oui oui je sais. Tu n'aimes pas détester les gens. Tu es trop gentille Britt.

Brittany : C'est pour ça que tu m'aime. Réfléchis bien mon cœur, Ils t'ont probablement détruit mais cela à servit à te reconstruire et beaucoup plus forte. Peut-être que s'ils n'étaient pas partit, tu ne t'aurais pas aussi battu pour réussir et n'aurait probablement pas eu la vie qu'on a actuellement. Tu l'aime notre vie non ?

Santana : Hum.

Brittany s'approcha dangereusement de la brune et plaça sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et exerça une légère pression.

Brittany à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Santana : C'est tout Hum. Moi qui pensais qu'on avait une vie de rêve. Elle frôla sa bouche sur les lèvres pulpeuse de la Latina. Lorsqu'elle vu que la Latina en demanda plus elle se recula brusquement.

Brittany avec un sourire en coin : Mais bon, tempi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, Santana attrapa Brittany par la taille, la renversa sur le lit, l'emprisonna sous elle et lui vola un baiser.

Brittany : Tu as changé d'avis ?

Santana : J'adore ma vie. Elle est parfaite même sans la présence de mes pseudos parents.

Brittany : Oui mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

Santana soupira : Ok, je te le promets j'y réfléchirai.

Brittany : Bon n'en parlons plus. Veux-tu que je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle qui te prouvera une fois de plus que tu la meilleur des vies.

Santana : Je suis tout ouïe.

Brittany : Je pensais te l'annoncer mieux comme dans un restaurant ou après avoir regarder un Disney comme on le fait tous les samedis, mais finalement ça me semble être le moment idéal. De plus je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu garder le secret plus longtemps et je pense que ça te remontera le moral après ce que tu viens de vivre.

Santana perdant patience : Bon tu vas accoucher, on dirait Berry là !

Brittany : Justement c'est bien ce que je vais faire dans environ 9 mois.

Santana regarda sa compagne pour voir si elle était vraiment sérieuse. Et lorsqu'elle vu les éclats dans les yeux de la blonde en attente d'une réaction de sa part, elle sautât immédiatement dans ses bras.

Santana les larmes aux yeux: Au mon dieu ! Tu es enceinte ! Enfin !ça à marcher. C'est génial, je suis si heureuse Britt, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Brittany : Alors qui a la meilleure vie au monde.

Santana : Oh MOI, moi, nous je t'aime tellement, j'ai également la meilleur femme au monde.

Brittany la repoussant : Non !

Santana surprise : Qui a-t-il ?

Brittany : C'est impossible puisque c'est moi qui ai la meilleure femme du monde.

Santana sourît et déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne blonde.

* * *

Et voila mon derniers chapitre merci de m'avoir suivit au tout au long de ma story


End file.
